fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yozora Mizuki
Mizuki Yozora is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. Mizuki is an feminine-typed Prism Star and member of the Unit SEASON. Appearance Personality Mizuki is a gentle, friendly and talented girl. She tries to help her friends and solve their problems. Yet, Mizuki also does everything to be the best. She cannot stand others being better then her - in school and prism shows. She can be arrogant sometimes. Background Mizuki grew up in a wealthy family. Her talent for music showed quickly and she was able to play several instruments very early. She loved everything with music but Prism SHows were most magical to her. Mizuki is a huge Infinity-fan and knows everything about them. Relationships * Yorukawa Akari - In the beginning, Akari disliked Mizuki very much. Mizuki didn't really notice her but when they interacted, it wasn't very friendly. Because both girls aren't good losers, Mizuki can't stand Akari giving good advices to the characters and Akari can't stand Mizuki being a better Prism Star then her - in the beginning. As soon as Akari picks up her activities as Rikaa again, it changes and Mizuki considers Rikaa and Infinity as rival in general and wants to overcome them. * Kato Toriko - Yozora Mizuki - In the end of the series, Mizuki and Toriko meet for the first time. It's hinted that Toriko becomes even more a mentor towards her unit. * Joukuu Sakura - Sakura and Mizuki first meet in Episode 10. Sakura is one of Mizuki's greatest idols. * Nakamoto Yuki - Mizuki and Yuki are childhood friends and both members of SEASON. * Kobayashi Miharu - Mizuki is the only girl who Miharu knew before joining the school. Both girls didn't befriend until joining the school however. * Kitasaki Hikari - Hikari and Mizuki were friends as little children until being older. They wrote a song together but after she left, they didn't met again until joining the same high school. Yet, Mizuki didn't realize that Hikari was the Hikari of her childhood. Prism Shows Mizuki is said to be a prodigy in Prism Shows. She is a great songtress and a skilled dancer. She prefers to perform ballads, however. Her Prism Jumps are music-themed. Please refer this page for more information. Known Prism Stones * Fall Season Set (SEASON Unit Set) * Red Pretty Prism Girl Set (Training Clothes) * Gentle Dream Set (Main Prism Show Set) * Glimmer Fall Set (We Shall Love Set) * Sunday White Set (Casual Clothes Episode 1 to Episode 28) * Rainy Day Set (Casual Clothes Episode 29 to 51) * Heavenly Muse Set (Final Performance Set) Ethymology Yozora (夜空) - Yozora means "night sky". Mizuki (水木) - Mizu (水) means "water" and ki (木) means "tree". Quotes Official Profile Gifted with a perfect voice, Yozora Mizuki is the center of SEASON. She is known foor her perfect pitch and her great musical skills. Since being a child, she is able to play several instruments. She is a prodigy and upcomming star of music. It's only a question of time until everyone will know her name. Gallery Trivia *Mizuki is able to play several instruments. *As child, she often was called Mizu-chan (みずちゃん). Category:Characters Category:Infinite Skies Category:Infinite Skies/Characters Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies/Unfinished Category:Infinite Skies/Main Characters